Various recreational amphibious vehicles are known but none are believed to have the advantages of portability and ease of assembly and disassembly as the herein disclosed amphibious vehicle. The invention has for its main object to provide an amphibious vehicle constructed on a tricycle frame using as many conventional parts as possible and requiring a relatively simple steering movement.